What comes next?
by Treck Warsians 16
Summary: When Hawkeye rushes into Mustang's office with a ball of blood in her hands, he starts to get emotionally attached to the shivering wreck next to him. They've fought for years but to see a subordinate like that was too much for him. Whoever did this will have a fate truly worse than death. WARNING: Detail about blood and wounds! Parental RoyEd and Swearing!
1. Chapter 1

"MUSTANG!" a panicked scream burst through the office. It was Riza. _Why was she so panicked all of a sudden?_ The colonel realized what she was holding. No. _Who_ she was holding.

I her arms laid a blond, black and crimson mess. Blood staining everything she brushed past, leaving a trail on the floor as she ran. The precious cargo moved ever so slightly now and then yet from afar everyone would have thought it dead. Every time it breathed Hawkeye was scared it was its last.  
The man was shocked to the bone. To see one of his subordinates, no, one of his own in such a state was torture for him. "Edward?" He said, not knowing what else could be said heck, he couldn't control the tone of his voice. He was scared. Not for the paperwork, not for himself. For Edward Elric.

"Why did you bring him to me?!" He lashed out at his friend.  
"I didn't know where else to go... sir." she answered, scared of his tone.  
"WHAT ABOUT A HOSPTIAL!" the colonel moaned. Without another word, the two of them ran to the car.

As the drive would have spent ten minutes of their time, Roy was not risking it. He sped as fast as he could and he didn't care about speeding, he cared for Ed's safety. _Why am I so worried about him? It's not like this is the first time I've seen him like this!_ The more he thought, the more his foot pressed against the acceleration peddle. Every second was terrifying for Riza who still had the boy in her arms.  
She tried to stop the bleeding when she found him in the alleyway but she was panicking on whether he was alive or not. At times like these she wished Edward didn't join the military, he's still just a teenager! At his age he should be spying on girls like a pervert and getting into lighthearted trouble. He should be drinking his father's beer when he's not looking and overdosing in coffee, not getting beaten up to the point of coughing up blood. Then the thought hit her like a hammer to the head. _Where's Al?_

* * *

When they managed to get inside the hospital, Lieutenant Hawkeye had to do the talking seeming as Mustang was fighting over which emotion he should be feeling. His face looked as angry as hell itself yet his eyes were truly petrified. At first she was a bit reluctant to see the boy's body being taken away from her but she knew that they'll save him... they had to... _they had to!_ Ed's life depended on people she had never seen before, complete strangers, that's one problem Riza had with hospitals. She looked over at her companion who appeared as if he was having a mental breakdown in the corner of the waiting room. She had never seen him like this, he's always so calm and collected, even cocky at some times. He was so harsh towards Edward as if he was training a dog, _quite Ironic being a dog of the military himself!_ The lieutenant walked over to the colonel and placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down to tell him it's alright, yet the words never came out. It wasn't alright. Fullmetal could die at any moment!

"Don't tell me he's alright until I see him myself!" he said, almost reading her mind. "I don't want to be calm if he's in there suffering!". The words flooded the room. It was clear that he felt guilty even though it wasn't his fault. The boy was Mustang's responsibility after all and for him to be under the condition he was in, he couldn't live with himself. He looked up, ignoring the pool of water collecting in his eyes as the doctor walked towards them. The man expected the worse to happen, there was no chance to create a false sense of hope.  
"We've placed him in his own medical room but he is in no condition for visitors." The man said.  
"But we can still visit him, at least show me he's alive!" Roy started to complain.  
"I'll take you, there's no point from arguing with a worried father."  
Roy was taken back by the comment. "I'm not the boys father! I'm just worried about his safety." _Dammit!  
_ The man walked them to Edwards room. _"_ We have tried to clean up the yet we don't want him to through any more pain, the tips of his hair has been stained a dark crimson by the blood."  
 _No shit, Sherlock!_ Roy stood there. Speechless. The boy's body was covered in cuts, stab wounds, and any other wound you could receive. At least Hawkeye hid the worst ones when she barged his office!

Even though Fullmetal was unconscious, the Colonel gave him one order: "Don't die kid, at least not today!". He wanted to hold back the tears but it's quite hard to see where you're going with pools in your eyes.  
He stayed there for hours, just staring at the boy's barely raising chest. Riza could tell that he needed to be alone so she left him there. Bad choice. The colonel didn't come back to work. He wasn't in his house either, no, he was sitting next the boy, holding his hand to make his presence known. The man never wanted to leave the room, _Fuck paperwork, My subordinate is dying!_ He told himself again and again. The problem with war was the fact that was one of Mustang's friends were issued to the hospital, he prepared for the worst and it came running towards him. _They're as good as dead._ And right he was.

He had a spark of hope in his brain that led to a depressing chain of thoughts. _Look, he won't die, he's just a kid! The fact that he's a kid makes it harder for him to fight to survive though? But what if he does die, the last sight he gets to see would be me? He won't even die with his brother._ "Alphonse." the man whispered, realising the tin can was missing. He chuckled at the though of Riza carrying a suit of armor into his office. _You're laughing in front of a dying boy... Well done ... you're truly sadistic!_ his thoughts teased him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, it's been a while! Sorry to say this but I've given up on the dorito and raven SO in case anyone wants to continue the story, PM me!  
This chapter is fairly short compared to the next ones coming... hopefully! I'm trying to keep the minimum 5,000 words but if it takes to long to write (thanks to school) I'll let you know.  
**

 **That's all for now  
~Eliza**


	2. Chapter 2

**.A/N: Hiya! Warning: This chapter will be describing Ed's wounds in detail so please if you get uncomfortable stop reading this chapter immediately!**

 **Anyway I hope I can upload a chapter weekly but if I don't upload before Thursday, YELL AT ME!**

* * *

Each cut on his body told its own story. The two bulging wounds on his back oddly resembled wings, somewhat ironic. It was as if he could just fly away from this world, leaving pain behind! _No! I can't give up, people are counting on me!_ Several other wounds had found a home on his chest or by his face. There was no denying it, he was a literal bloody mess! Luckily the smallest scar was on his forehead, his bangs could just cover it up so people passing wouldn't have to ask questions. Anything's better than everyone seeing a ton of bandages! It was embarrassing. _Humiliating._

The crimson liquid boiled down his burning body as a reminder that the road he's on was a painful one.

A sudden wave of warmth flooded through his hand. He tried to open his eyes yet his body wasn't willing to cooperate. He felt comforted by the sudden warmth and a familiar scent wafted around it. For some reason, Ed couldn't make out what the scent was or where he had smelt it before. Who cares, it was his safety blanket and no one could say otherwise! He didn't want the blanket to be taken away from him as if he was a child.

* * *

As Roy held the young Alchemist's hand, he noticed that the boy had relaxed a lot more than he expected. Edward looked like a child, poor and defenceless, and Mustang was surprised that he looked younger than his age. At the corner of his eye, he noticed that Hawkeye was crying. Should he go over to comfort her or shall he just stay there and ignore her presence. He got up to leave Ed yet he felt a slight squeeze on his hand. "No... don't go... don't leave me." The injured boy mumbled, almost inaudibly. It broke their hearts to see one of their strongest be so fragile. The colonel sat down again and whispered something to Ed that Hawkeye couldn't hear. "I'll stay here and guard you for as long as you need me." He cringed slightly after realising how cheesy it sounded and his hand was squeezed again as a reply.

He looked at the time. 01:00 pm. It had been 16 hours since he had arrived and had not a single dose of sleep. _I'm either too obsessed with the boys safety or he's too possessive over me!_ He thought about a few things until Ed's doctor barged in the room. "Colonel, You've been here long enough, I need you to go home."

"But what about Ed, he's sort of attached himself onto me!" _DAMMIT_

"We'll call you if anything happens. Just go home and get some rest!"

Ed protested with quiet mumbles, most of them being comfort, fuck you and shit.

Sadly, Roy left the hospital wing to go home. The lights were harsh and he realised just how tired he was. _Dammit I just what to be there for my subordinate._

* * *

As the Colonel reached his house, he noticed that the lights were on. That's odd, I don't remember turning them on! He opened his front door with caution, there could be a serial killer there for all he knew. To his surprise, it was a sniper, Hawkeye to be precise. "why are you in my house,."

"I left so you had time alone with Ed and I thought that when you came home I could make some tea. I also need to remind you about your work!"" She replied with an angry undertone. He noticed that she had made some tea, possibly trying to calm her nerves. Mustang scouted across his room to see if anything had moved. To his delight, the tea cup was the only thing.

"I assume you were watching Ed." She tried to brake the silence. _Whoop dee doo! Thank you for making that thought come back to my head!_ Roy wasn't too pleased. "He's still unconscious but the doctor will call me if anything happens. That's why I want to stay here and not at work."

"You still need to do your paperwork and investigations!" Rica argued. It looked like she had prepared the conversation.

"Can't I just work here in my study?" he tried to find a loophole that could allow him to keep and eye on Ed without getting fired.

"How about you ask the führer that yourself!" She was obviously getting annoyed.

"Lieutenant, the is no way to talk to your commanding officer!"

"get some sleep. That's all I ask of you. Please, just get some sleep."

* * *

Knowing that his rank couldn't win the argument, he did as he was told. Roy walked up the stairs and to his room. It had a warm theme to it which contradicted the colour scheme of the rest of his home. The bedsheets were a warm fiery brown that matched his bedside lamp. He had a double bed even though it looked grand, it was very uncomfortable.

He laid down and covered his eyes with a pillow as if he were a teenager and groaned. Roy never actually knew how tired he was until he closed his eyes. It was as if a weight had just been lifted from his face. In around five minutes, he was out for the count.

Riza walked in to see her commanding officer spawned across his bed with a pillow held to his face. God, can he even breath like that? It looked very uncomfortable yet when she tried to remove the pillow, Mustang just yanked it back. He was really starting to act like a teenager. The lieutenant found a piece of paper and wrote a note of absence for Roy when he woke up. Shall I start acting like his mother if he continues like this?

* * *

 **An: sorry for being gone for so long! I sorta got caught up with school and the fact that I had no ideas. My sister did inspire me to make Roy act like a teenager in front of Riza so sorry if you didn't like that side of him. I guess I shall start writing the next chapter!**

 **~Eliza**


End file.
